This invention relates to a method of using a tool for connecting a loadbreak reducing tap plug to a connector such as a threaded cable connector located in a visible-break "T" connector housing.
A loadbreak "T" connector housing is used to establish a visible ground connection to the circuit elements of a high voltage power distribution circuit. The installation of a loadbreak reducing tap plug into the visible break housing is usually accomplished by inserting the reducing tap plug into the "T" housing and axially aligning a threaded end of the plug with a threaded opening in a cable connector located within the housing. Once aligned, the plug is rotated to screw the threaded end into the threaded opening. Since an interference fit is required between the plug and the "T" connector housing in order to prevent the ingress of water and other contaminates, it is difficult to accurately align the threaded end of the tap plug with the threaded opening in the cable connector, while at the same time forcing the interference fit relationship between the plug and the "T" housing. Because of this difficulty, the threaded end of the tap plug can frequently become cross-threaded with the connector.
Installation tools have previously been provided for assisting in the assembly of a loadbreak reducing tap plug and a threaded cable connector located in a visible break "T" connector housing. One such tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 908,843 filed Sept. 18, 1986 and owned by the same assignee as this application.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Luzzi Pat. No. 4,354,721 issued Oct. 19, 1982.